pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Sc90
Hola!!! Bienvenido,espero que te lo pases muy bien ;) Quieres ser mi amigo??? P.D Cuales son tus colores favoritos??? Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 16:07 20 ene 2012 (UTC) n_n Ponme a leafeon a ti??? P.D Firma despues de los mensajes n_n Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 16:30 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Puedo.... hacer una pequeña modificacion en tu página de user??? Ya veras el resultado :) Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 16:55 20 ene 2012 (UTC) YA ESTA!!! Te gusta??? Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 17:12 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Me parece señor... que usted tiene un gran talento para hacer sprites, creo que si quisiera que mas gente lo apreciara, deberia visitar este lugar. :feel like a sir: Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 01:47 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Le agradezco... su coperación en nuestra pagina wiki, espero que usted señor se una, y disfrute tanto como nosotros. Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 19:00 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Necesito que pongas información entus pokémon,como lo atrapastes,cuando evoluciona...Por cierto queres ser mi amigo. Dark Mudkip Enfrentate a mí si te atrevesArchivo:Dark Mudkip.png 14:53 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Debes conocerme, soy el que escribe VAP. Me gusta que te interese hacer sprites. Sólo quiería regalarte una cosita:Archivo:Cara_de_Icelion.png, es paraque pongas a Icelion en tus series y en las inscripciones. ' Puffle Dime lo que Quieras Lée mi serie!' PD: Si quieres ser mi wikiamigo, no es necesario preguntarme solo ponme, ;) hola que pokemon quieres que te ponga en mi lista de amigos? Archivo:130-GYARADOS.gifGyarados10 Habla ahora o calla para siempre lee mi saga Archivo:SWAMPERT_I.gif 18:37 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Premio Estabas ofreciendo un premio al que te supere en Icelion. Bueno, en realidad como nadie te hacía caso en eso (supongo) yo propondré algo. Mi fake llamado Scati, no se que te parece, cada uno tiene sus gustos: *Sprite:Archivo:Scati_Sprite.png *Artwork:Archivo:Scati_Artwork.png ' Snow and Ice..., Something Different...' 22:15 12 feb 2012 (UTC) art de chimboxtric toma Archivo:Art_chimboxtric.pngchimboxtric Archivo:130-GYARADOS.gifGyarados10 Habla ahora o calla para siempre lee mi saga Archivo:SWAMPERT_I.gif 21:20 27 mar 2012 (UTC) Super me encanta kirbycuac Archivo:Kirbycuac.png PD: podrias hacer a Archivo:Poki_chope.png kirbychope Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif 21:39 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Gracias por todo PD: wikiamigos? Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif 17:16 13 abr 2012 (UTC) ok ponme a pachirisu Supongo que si Seamos amigo Pokemon658 12:41 14 abr 2012 (UTC) OMG! Es la COSA MAS CUTE DEL UNIVERSOOOH!! Ah y no hacia falta sobornarme, ya eramos amigos, solo que no me tenias en la lista, ponme si quieres ;D Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 13:21 14 abr 2012 (UTC) ¡Si! Y gracias por el regalo, ponme a Porygon. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 20:59 14 abr 2012 (UTC) art de mechanice hice el art de mechanice si lo quieres me lo dices aqui PD:te lo digo de esta forma porque estoy bloqueado por fly